


Summer Love

by azhsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cliche, Light Angst, M/M, Opposites Attract, Park Chanyeol-centric, Poor and Rich AU, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azhsoo/pseuds/azhsoo
Summary: Because Baekhyun was Chanyeol's for the summer.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 28
Kudos: 49
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	Summer Love

**Author's Note:**

> Highly inspired by Summer Love - One Direction and La La Land.
> 
> This story is dedicated to all people that I love unconditionally that have inevitably left me. Nothing has gone wrong, it was just that, we were not meant to be.
> 
> Some people are meant to be in our chapters of life, not our happy ending; and it is okay.

It was summer.

Delightful was the perfect word to portray that 8.34 p.m. night, at the time when a couple of doves were set free. As confetti began to pepper the ever so white gown and tuxedo, almost made them look defected with the gaudy colors tainting the pure stark white. The blinding lights and smiles. The deafening music and laughters. Although there was a hassle when the almond-like eyes caught a red-haired young lady trying to make him drunk by offering him more and more drinks. Not noticing the said man had no intentions to even lay his finger on the wine glass.

It was indeed a delightful night. However, all that man felt was dismal.

Park Chanyeol had always hated weddings. It became worse when his mother was the one who got married.

Because his mother’s rueful smile was far away from the word delightful.

Because as the rich beer-bellied man encircled his arms around his mother’s slender waist, Chanyeol realized that was it.

His mother had truly given up.

And that’s how Chanyeol found himself clicking the “yes” option on his phone screen. Showing up “You have successfully booked a seat for the 1-month trip to Jeju Island!” milliseconds later and made sure he didn’t book the ticket back to Seoul.

After all, he’s not planning to ever come back to this place.

* * *

_“Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 61B to Jeju Island. We are now inviting those passengers with small children and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes. Thank you.”_

“Park Chanyeol.”

The tall man raised his right hand, eyes looking anywhere but the lady who called his name. Zipping down the cheap dark-brown velvet jacket while mentally double-checking everything he brought in his suitcase. There weren’t that many since Chanyeol lived in a tiny house consisting an enormous square room and the other small one, in which Chanyeol and his mother slept at night.

Their family wasn’t suffering financially, his mother tend to remind Chanyeol about that fact every single day. It’s just that, they weren’t as fortunate as the others. Still, they were able to eat at least once a day. Chanyeol never dared to wish for a better life.

All was well.

That’s why Chanyeol couldn’t hide his shock when he first heard the news that his mother finally said yes to the grand proposal a wealthy man had presented to her. Chanyeol’s mother was a loyal wife, a loyal partner to his late father.

Once again, Chanyeol knew his mother had given up.

“Byun Baekhyun!”

“Yes, yes! It’s me.”

Breaking his sudden reverie, Chanyeol tilted his neck to look at the person who screamed. He caught a glimpse of a pink-haired boy who looked like he’s not older than 20. A beautiful one, a breathtakingly beautiful one.

Other thing that caught his attention the most was the jacket the boy wore.

It was the same as Chanyeol’s.

However, Chanyeol could bet with his life that the boy’s wasn’t the fake one.

_Oh great, another rich person._

Hence, that’s how Chanyeol and Baekhyun met for the first time

* * *

They met again for the second time in an almost vacant hallway, dim lights adorning the pretty boy's face.

“Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun, the pretty boy looked up, eyes blinking inquiringly with a puzzled look on his face.

“I know your name, because of the airport’s accident. My name is Park Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol wasn’t sure if the boy hated him or simply was afraid of him. He didn’t respond to his introduction; instead, he squeezed Chanyeol’s hands and smiled bashfully.

_And, they were roommates._

***

“I’m the sole heir of Byuns Corp.”

Baekhyun admitted once at night after a couple of heated sex. Chanyeol kissing his shoulders and caressing his body, hugging him tight while listening to his story.

Nobody could explain how they ended up like this. It was 3 weeks after the first night they spent together in a same room. Perhaps because of the pleasant familiarity as they held hands. Perhaps because of the faultlessness as their lips found each other. As they worshipped each other, as they became one astounding piece.

Perhaps because it was meant to be.

So, Chanyeol convinced Baekhyun to run away. Stay with him, be with him, forever.

After all, nothing looked better than seeing Baekhyun first whenever he woke up.

Until one day, he didn’t see it anymore.

*** 

“Thank you, for letting me have a taste of what love feels like. Please come to my wedding, Chanyeol.”

***

It is summer.

Delightful is the perfect word to portray that 8.34 p.m. night, at the time when a couple of doves are set free. As confetti begin to pepper the ever so white gown and tuxedo, almost make them look defected with the gaudy colors tainting the pure stark white. The blinding lights and smiles. The deafening music and laughters. Although there was a hassle when the almond-like eyes caught a black-haired young lady trying to make him drunk by offering him more and more drinks. Not noticing the said man has no intentions to even lay his finger on the wine glass.

Park Chanyeol has always hated weddings.

However, he cannot miss the chance to see the love of his life in a white tuxedo.

It is one of his dreams. Today, he has achieved it.

_Look at me, please look at me!_

_Convince me again that I’m the only person you will ever love!_

_Look at me, Baekhyun!_

Baekhyun looks at him. Their eyes lock. A hint of a tear in both. And ever so subtly, for just a fleeting second, Baekhyun smiles. It's the kind of smile you could miss if you blink.

Chanyeol knows it’s worth it.

Although at the end, Baekhyun, his Baekhyun.

His ever so beautiful, smart, and strong Baekhyun.

He has given up too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time joining a ficfest and I'm so excited about it. Thank you so much for reading my story until the end. I'm thinking to make the sequel of this story once it's posted. Please hit me up on Twitter if you like the idea of it too (of course, after the reveals!). 
> 
> I acknowledge my lack of writing skill and my flaws, but I tried my best to express the sorrow I had whenever I think of my friends who left me in dark or the people I left for good.
> 
> Once again, thank you so much.
> 
> Edit: You can find me @azhqueen on twitter! Please talk to me there ;;


End file.
